Demonic High
by sessnine
Summary: Not your average Sesshoumaru comes to the future fic!Now, Sess faces the terrible threat of...high school!Sess-Kag please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think saying disclaimer should just about be it.  
  
Authors Notes: This is the first story I'm doing in a characters point of view! It may vary, and it might be bad, as I'm not used to writing like this! Anywayz, I'll make the chapters in this story at least 3 full pages of Word, so please don't flame me for how long they are Please R&R! Oh, and BTW, this will be a Sess-Kag story if you didn't know!  
  
Demonic High Chapter 1---Kagome's POV---  
  
I sighed as I trudged along in the forest. The final battle was finally over, and Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. I sighed again. We now have all the shards of the jewel, and I'm going to put them together at the ceremony today. Once the jewel was complete, I knew I was going home, and wasn't coming back.  
  
FLASHBACK After we had defeated Naraku, a bright light had consumed my entire body. I looked around, confused, until a woman appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Midoriko!" I gasped," Why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
"I have merely come to tell you that once you have merged the pieces of the jewel together, you will be transported home for all of time."  
  
I gasped. What about my friends...?  
  
As if Midoriko had read my thoughts, she told me," I'm sorry to say you'll never see your friends from this time ever again. However, one person may come with you."  
  
"Can I take—"I was cut off when she answered," no, you can not take Inuyasha, as he is in love with the dead priestess and is happy. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I sighed again; I seem to be doing that a lot lately... I looked up and I was already there. At the ceremony, of course, this was going to take place at the Well. I looked around me and it seemed that all my friends were here. None of them had been injured in the final battle, thankfully, well, except Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't here today! Bleh, I take that back, I see him in the forest near the well.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" I called; I have no idea why really, it just seemed like a good thing to do, that was, of course, until he actually did come over to me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
--Sesshoumaru's POV— I was just arriving at the ceremony, which I have no idea as to why I even came, and saw the human girl look at me.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" I heard her yell. Why was she yelling for me?  
  
I calmly walked up to her and asked," Yes?"  
  
She jumped as I asked her what she wanted, and I was pleasantly enjoying the nervousness that was rolling off of her waves. It was amusing to say in the least, but I didn't show it.  
  
"Erm...well...I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?" I prodded, almost laughing out loud as she blushed prettily. Humans were just so amusing!  
  
"Well...Iwasjustwonderingwhyyouwerehere!" She said in a rushed voice, like she was hoping I wouldn't understand which I DID! Muhahhahahaa...  
  
"I am here because you forgot one single shard."  
  
At her confused look, I decided to elaborate," This one" with that I pulled the last shard of the Shikon no Tama out of my fake arm, then ripped the fake off, disturbing anyone watching.  
  
"Erm...thanks...I guess...didn't that hurt?"  
  
"Of course it did. Why wouldn't it?"  
  
The girl turned away, seemingly embarrassed,"Well, thanks again!" she chirped, happy now. She seemed to have more mood swings than a pregnant woman.  
  
I looked around me, confused as to why this was taking place at a well and asked," Why is this taking place next to a well?"  
  
She fidgeted, not wanting to tell me something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...this well is actually a time portal to the future, and after I put the jewel shards together, I'll be taken home. I'm guessing that they will only meld if I'm at the well." She answered.  
  
"When will this take place?"  
  
She glanced at a thing strapped around her wrist. "In about 5minutes, are you going to stick around and watch?"  
  
"Why not," I shrugged.  
  
"Okay!" she shouted, in a good mood. I wonder why?  
  
--Kagome's POV—  
  
YAY! Sesshoumaru's staying! I wonder why he is. OH! Maybe he thought it would be funny to watch me disappear, the jerk! I glared at him and he looked shocked. He probably had no idea I was on to him! HMPH!  
  
I watched as he sat on the rim of the well, looking bored. "Don't worry," I said," it will be over soon! And you'll NEVER see me again! Doesn't that make you happy?"  
  
He looked at me funny. It was then I noticed he had let his emotionless mask fall a lot during our conversation. What was he getting at?  
  
"I'm on to you, buddy!" I shouted poking him sternly in the chest. He looked shocked again, and this was starting to get entertaining! Feeling daring, I sat down beside him, and yelled in his ear," Boo!" He shot backwards, clearly not expecting to hear a yell, and started to fall downwards into the well. On his way down, he grabbed my wrist, hoping to get pulled up; instead, I fell down with him.  
  
While falling down, I clasped my hands together in a pray that he wouldn't kill me, which ended up in me melding the jewel shards. Oh, joy.  
  
As the magic swirled around us, a sudden thump of the bottom of the well knocked us both unconscious.  
  
Qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmikolp Well, I got bored, and instead of updating my old stories, I ended up writing a new one! Well, I hope you all enjoy it, as I hope you did! Well, please don't forget to R&R! Ja-ne and I hope you all appreciated the long chapter! Buh-bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think saying disclaimer should just about be it.  
  
Authors Notes: As you all know, I haven't updated in well...FOREVER! Well...to me it seems forever! Anywayz, my computer had all these crazy problems, you know, spy ware, 20 something viruses! It took a while to get it fixed! Anywayz, for those of you who may have noticed me reading and reviewing other's stories while it was broken, well, let me explain how that was possible! Okay, at first, it started off as stuff not loading, then, we checked it out, and BOOM! I had lots of stuff infecting my precious work. So my mom, she's a computer whiz, pulled my hard-drive out of my computer, put it in hers, saved everything, and then reformatted it! But, guess what, she quit her job (problems came up), and they took away her PC (they helped pay for it, it was NICE!:D) , so she had to save all of her stuff, and put it on my step dad's computer, then save all my stuff, and put it on his computer! sigh It took forever, but in-between the process I was able to go on , since I had my new hard-drive. But my programs weren't loaded onto it yet. So things like Microsoft Word were non-existent...anywayz, I'm updating all my stories now! (p.s. I will have this note in the next chapter of every other story by today! K?  
  
Demonic High Chapter 2---Kagome's POV---  
  
I cracked my eyes open with a sigh...were...? OH! The ceremony! Then what...  
  
Suddenly, it all came back to me...all of it. But...Sesshoumaru...I gasped as I realized he was holding me from behind...oh no! He's gonna strangle me! ACK!  
  
I turned my head towards where I knew he was. I was prepared to scream at him to get off before I...I...before he gets it!  
  
I looked at his face, expecting harsh golden eyes, but...he seemed to be...sleeping...? OH! Of course, we were BOTH knocked unconscious by the fall! I chuckled as a thought came to me.  
  
"I guess I know who has the harder head, you or your brother?" I waited for any sign he was listening before," Well...it wasn't you, as you seem to be sleeping!"  
  
I laughed for no apparent reason before realizing what a...um position we were in. I blushed like a tomato I quickly, but silently, untangled myself from the pile of limbs.  
  
I looked up at the ladder, pondering whether or not to leave him here...Wait- a-minute! Why on EARTH would I leave Sesshoumaru ALONE and UNGUARDED in my world!? Who knows what sort of havoc he would wreak! I chuckled...the idea of Sesshoumaru wreaking was just too funny!  
  
And speaking of Sesshoumaru...  
  
--Sesshoumaru's POV—  
  
I winced as I opened my eyes. I hurt all over! I groaned. I felt like I had been sleeping in a pile of dirt! I looked down. Oh. I was sleeping in a pile of dirt. I lazily shut my eyes. Fancy that...dirt...DIRT!?  
  
I sat up with a start. What WAS that smell...? It smelled like millions upon millions of...humans! I looked towards the girl, who was just sitting there, staring at me.  
  
"Wench, I demand to know where we are!"  
  
--Kagome's POV—  
  
I sweat dropped, that was certainly short lived...  
  
"Where in a well," I told him.  
  
He growled at me, baring sharp fangs," You think I didn't know that!?"  
  
I gulped. He looked downright scary! Thinking about the safety of my town, I gathered my courage and threatened him," Sesshoumaru, we are in Tokyo. 500 years in the future from where you live. There are no demons, or at least, they are hiding if there are any left. Humans currently rule the world. If you plan on getting back to your home any time soon, you will promise me you won't hurt ANYONE!"  
  
He looked stunned for a second, before he smirked and said," What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?"  
  
"Because," I threatened," If you take as much as ONE threatening footstep towards anybody, I'll seal up this well, for good!"  
  
He continued to smirk, obviously not believing her, as she seemed to like the past, a lot! He took a step towards me. Then another, and another, and he seemed like he was pretty sure about himself!  
  
I gulped. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but...I sighed and raised my arms up. Sesshoumaru seemed to lose his arrogance for a moment, and certainly did stop walking. My arms began to glow pink as I summoned the energy to do this. I let the pink flow into the form of a ribbon, a new trick Kaede had recently taught me. I looked around the well and picked up an old arrow, then looked around for my bag.  
  
Sesshoumaru held up a yellow bag, which had, miraculously, made it back with us I was about to thank him, but decided that would ruin the whole angry thing I had going on, so, instead, I angrily snatched it away from him. Something sounding suspiciously like 'ungrateful wench' was heard. I fished around in the bag for a bit, before finding the desired object.  
  
"Ah HAH!!" I shouted, happy with my finding.  
  
"What on earth do you need that for?" He asked, eyeing the knife I had just grabbed nervously.  
  
"I need it to skin you alive after castrating you with a plastic butter knife."  
  
Needless to say, I think Sesshoumaru may be a little more careful around me for a while!  
  
Shocking Sesshoumaru, I lifted the knife to my arm, and cut into my flesh. I heard him gasp out," Woman!? Just what do you think you're doing!?"  
  
I didn't even wince as my blood dripped from the fresh wound. Instead, I grabbed the ribbon, and rubbed it against the laceration. And, without further adieu, it was stained crimson. Taking the bloody ribbon, and the old arrow, I pinned the ribbon to the wooden part of the well with the arrow!  
  
"Wench...please don't tell me you just did...what I think you just did..." I do believe he was referring to the sealing of the well.  
  
"I did!" I smiled quite happily whilst saying so, if I do say so myself...and I do.  
  
His pupils dilated into a dark blue, and his eyes generally...well...were pretty much tinged a red-ish hue.  
  
"You...YOU JUST SEALED ME INTO A FUTURE WORLD!? WHAT ABOUT MY LANDS!? MY PRIORITIES!? WHAT ABOUT RIN!?"  
  
I sort of didn't realize that before...oh no...he...he just lost Rin...and his lands...and everything else that mattered in his life!  
  
--Sesshoumaru's POV—  
  
I growled and rubbed my aching temples. I can't believe she sealed us here! I glared at her," I demand you to unseal this well, immediately!"  
  
She just smiled at me and shook her head, seemingly sad," You can't go home."  
  
"What?" I asked, she didn't REALLY seal the well off for good...right...?  
  
"I'm sorry!" She suddenly sobbed," I didn't realize what you would lose! I...I was just worried that you'd hurt my family...or...something, anything, I could use as an excuse! I was enjoying the power too much! And now...I've become as bad as my most hated enemy! I'm just like Naraku! I let the power get to me...and I've ruined your life! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed and fell into the dirt, hugging her knees. She had more mood swings than a pregnant woman! (a/n they are VERY scary people!)  
  
"Do you mean to say...?" I started," that I'm stuck here...?"  
  
I do believe I've never seen a human so scared in my life.  
  
qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmikolp

Nyah! I made a short chappie! It was 2 full pages and 1 half on Word! NYAH!! You can't make me write long chappies!!!! blows raspberry at you all muhahahaha--coughhairball-- ahahahahaahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

I swear I'm so scared, I'm about to piss my pants! It's just that, the look he just gave me...I shivered and looked him in the eye" Sesshoumaru, I'm...I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking...Um...There is one way for you to get back though..."

His eyes widened, and he asked" How? Tell me"

I gulped, not really wanting to tell him"Um..."

He grabbed me shoulders, and pushed me into the wall of the well. His claws were digging into my shoulder, to the point of drawing blood. He appeared nearly maniacle...I didn't know he would get this worked up, but I guess I can't blame him...but, also, I can't tell him right now, so..."Sesshoumaru, in order for you to get back to your own time..." he leaned in, expecting to hear the answer. But, unfortunetely for him, he couldn't find out just yet, and, he had dropped his guard. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I loosened one of my arms from his grip, and, before he could do anything, I whacked the back back of his head, as hard as I could with a balled fist, rendering him unconscious.

I sighed, and tried to figure out just how, exactly, I'd get him out of the well. Gritting my teeth, I tried to pick him up. I couldn't even make him budge. ugh. What does he eat? Maybe I could...no...or or...no...ummm...I got it"I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere" I laughed as I said, quite sadistically, too. What has gotten into me?

I wondered up the ladder, and through the front door of my house. My mother was there, cleaning, but as soon as she spotted me, she rushed over, and squeezed me. My eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. Then, realizing that I need air to breathe, she let go. "Kagome" she said" I haven't seen you in forever! You've been through the well for so long! What kept you"

"Well mama, we finally beat Naraku! And we got all the shards of the jewel too"

"That's great honey! So, when are you going back"

I gulped and looked down" Can we not talk about that right now"

She hugged me" Of course dear! Now, do you need help with anything"

Sesshoumaru's POV

Dream Sequence

I cracked my eyes open just a little bit, and viewed my surroundings. Where...?

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." came the sound of an eerie voice.

I looked around, trying to get a hold of my bearings. What the? I looked around again, but only seeing a vast amount of nothingness. It was pitch black. No one was around. Yet, he could have sworn-

"Do not worry, it is only me..."

"Who are you" I asked. Who is this person?

A figure came into view, it was a tall man, with long silver hair, molten gold eyes, and a cresant moon upon his head. "It is I son."

My eyes widened to unbelievable sizes. "F...father"

InuTaisho's eyes softened" Yes son, it's me. Now, come here and give your old man a hug"

I looked at my father funny. A hug...? No, I didn't do hugs.

InuTaisho rolled his eyes when I son didn't move, and instead walked foward and hugged the proud demon. Noticing his son's eyes bulging, hew chuckled heartily. Ahhh, the joys of parenthood. "Son, I love you somuch! I haven't seen you in ages"

I glanced at him funnily, had we not been training in the garden just yesterday?

"What? Don't you give me that look! I haven't seen for years"

At this point, I was getting worried. Years?

He looked me over carefully, then apparently noticed how happy I looked, so decided not to say anything, well, except for"Son, I think you finally hit your head one too many times! Nah, I'm joking, you know I don't mean that" He moved foward to hug me, this time, I let it go, why not? I had nothing to be ashamed of by it!

"Son, I need to tell you something important, something's happened to you, but don't worry, you'll be okay. Oh! And, whatever you do, by no means kill that nice human family"

Wha...?

I opened my eyes, my dream having been interuppted by something. There was something, I looked down, a rope of some sort, tied to my foot, and pulling on it. Glancing up, I found that I was in the botton of of some sort.Leaning over the side of the well, there was a woman with short hair pulling on the rope. To her right was a young girl, standing there with a large sweatdrop, as if she was humitliated by her mother...

She looked down to check to the progress when she noticed I was awake."Mom! You can stop now! He's awake"

Kagome's POV

After I knocked him out, I thought about how I was supposed to do to keep him from killing me, and I couldn't think of anything! So, my mom agreed to help me cook a nice dinner, and I would beg him to spare my life! xD Well, I hate begging, but I really wanted to live to see 20!

Anyway, while we were thinkning on what to do, my mom said, since I couldn't lift him (I tried! He's just so friggin heavy!), she'd pull him out of the well. So, even after we agreed on the begging, she still insisted she could pull him out. I ended up having no say at all in this, so, naturally, I stood by to watch the show. God! I wa so relieved when he finally opened his eyes! I thought I had really hurt him, but I'd been to scared to go down there with him...

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, how ya doin' down there" I asked, kinda nervous...

"..." He looked confused.

"Umm...hello? Sesshoumaru? Are you feeling all right"

He looked at me strangely, then asked" Who are you"

That was the last thing I heard before passing out cold.

lol. Sorry to end it with such a cliffie. I also am sorry for how short this chappie may be. My comp crashed again, and it just got recently reformatted, so I don't have Word, PSP, or Animation Shop3...So, I'm stuck using Notepad, which is driving me nuts, because I have no idea how to make the document smaller (like, for printing and stuff) so I have no idea what-so-ever how long this will be on Anywho, for those of you out there that haven't heard from me in a long time, sorry, my life has problems, and those come first, over finishing this fic, but I do try. There was a point in this chapter, that I really didn't like, so I deleted the chapter, and rewrote it, I still don't like the beginning, but the end is ok...Well, I'm off for now, and more poems are on the way, I have about 20-30 or so in my notebook, so there is no shortage, I'm just picky about what I put up, since I'm unbelievably selfconcious about them...


End file.
